Cane's Custom Night
Author's Note: Please do not edit this page without CaneTheVelociraptor's permission. You may edit the page if there are any typos, though. Want to give me some ideas? Check out the Idea Corner! '''Cane's Custom Night '''is a game by CaneTheVelociraptor. It is a W.I.P and more characters are going to be added. Gameplay The gameplay is a standard point and click FNaF gameplay. The player chooses enemies at the beginning of the game (From the level of 0 to 20) and tries to avoid them until 6 AM. The player has two doors and two vents he can close, a hallway he can lit up with his flashlight, and a white closet that he can close. The player has a Freddy Mask that he can wear, a monitor to view the cameras, and a Task Pad, which is used to do various tasks such as repairing errors or changing the temperature of the office. Enemies Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted Five Nights at Freddy's World Misc. More coming soon... Helpy Shop and Fazcoins The player will receive Fazcoins once he finishes a night (Depends on how difficult the night was). Fazcoins may also appear on cameras, the player has to click on them to collect. The player then can spend them on Power-Ups in the Helpy Shop, which he can use at any moment in the night. * Death Coin (Costs 10 Fazcoins): If used, will protect the player from one death. * Air Duct Seal (Costs 20 Fazcoins): If used, the enemies that go through the air ducts can't enter the office. * Super Mask (Costs 30 Fazcoins): If used, the player will be protected against all animatronics, if he is wearing the Freddy Mask. The player can also buy decorations for their office, such as figures and plushies. * "Celebrate!" Poster (Costs 5 Fazcoins): The poster of the original gang. * Freddy Plushie (Costs 10 Fazcoins): A soft, squishy plushie of Freddy. Comes with a built-in nose honk. * Bonnie Figurine (Costs 10 Fazcoins): A figurine of Bonnie with movable limbs and joints. Comes with a tiny guitar. * Chica Bobblehead (Costs 10 Fazcoins): A bobblehead of Chica. You can bob it as much as you want, but don't go too crazy. * Foxy Hook Statue (Costs 10 Fazcoins): A near accurate, small statue of Foxy's hook. Just please don't use this to impale people. * PlushBaby (Costs 10 Fazcoins): A plushy of Baby. Not to be confused with the real deal! * Exotic Butters (Costs 999 Fazcoins): Exotic Butters. Layout and Cameras * CAM 01: Dining Room * CAM 02: Showstage * CAM 03: Backstage * CAM 04: Prize Counter * CAM 05: Pirate's Cove * CAM 06: Arcade Room * CAM 07: Parts & Service * CAM 08: Kitchen * CAM 09: Left Office Hallway * CAM 10: Right Office Hallway Minigames and Cutscenes HELP US This minigame has a small chance of happening when the player dies. The player controls Freddy in the restaurant from the first FNaF game. A robotic voice is heard spelling out seemingly random letters, but when formed together, it is the sentence "HELP US, SAVE US". The player will wander around the establishment before Red Eyes appears in one of the rooms and lunges at the player at an incredible speed. Final Cutscene This cutscene plays when the player beats the All/20 mode. Two red eyes are glowing in the darkness, presumably Red Eyes. The eyes stray out further and further until they are out of sight. Challenges * ''All/20: ''All enemies are set to 20. If the player beats this challenge, they are awarded with a Golden Freddy statue on the main menu screen. More challenges coming soon. Easter Eggs More coming soon... Trivia * This game is heavily inspired by Ultimate Random Night. * Buff Helpy is a reference to the YouTuber Dawko. Category:GamesCategory:Games by CaneTheVelociraptor